Siempre Juntos
by Sheika 360
Summary: "Yo tampoco quiero, no se que haría sin ti eres mi vida entera y si te perdiera es como si perdiera la mía... por eso..." Las lagrimas del muchacho también empezaron a salir con constancia y no podía detenerse, apretó los ojos con fuerza pero estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de decir "Corre" Pero estaba dispuesta a quedarse con él: Siempre Juntos


**Los** cascos de los caballos rezonaban por todo el bosque, sus relinchos y galopes los alertaron en sobre manera y el pánico empezó a consumirlos.

Estaban heridos. Sumamente heridos. Su cuerpo ya no podía soportar el de él, quien no tenia las fuerzas para mantenerse de pie por si solo.

Con su mano libre se aferraba a su torso, tratando de inútilmente parar el fluido carmesí que brotaba de la herida haciendo que su túnica verde se pegara a el como una segunda piel.

La joven estaba cansada, el cuerpo de su acompañante era muy pesado para su frágil cuerpo sin embargo estaba decidida a seguir ayudándolo, tenia muchas heridas alrededor de su rostro y anatomía sus ropas cubiertas por una desgastada capa negra, estaban rasgadas y el vestido que antes pudo clasificarse como rosa se volvió de un rojo escarlata debido a la sangre de su compañero.

A duras penas habían logrado escapar del que una ves fue llamado castillo de Hyrule, habían luchado contra el rey del mal Ganondorf sin embargo todo fue un fracaso, todo el reino estaba consumido por la maldad las personas habían huido a diferentes partes para mantenerse a salvo, como a Kakariko tal como ellos habían hecho, sin embargo su refugio se convirtió en un infierno cuando las tropas enemigas los encontraron y aniquilaron cualquier ser viviente que estuviera a su paso.

Y ahora huían por los bosques tratando de salvarse y así idear un plan para combatir a las fuerzas malignas.

Sin embargo ahora eran perseguidos por el Rey de la maldad, corrían y huían tal como una presa siendo perseguida por el cazador.

Podían oír el eco de su risa macabra que sonaba por las copas de los arboles y ahuyentaba a las aves.

Una vez mas gruño tratando de soportar el fuerte dolor que lo comía vivo, podía recodar las imágenes del hombre Gerudo mientras que con el filo de su fría espada lo atravesaba como lo hace la aguja a la tela.

— Ze-eld-a.

La princesa a penas pudo escuchar el susurro de el joven, pero ella siguió andando, estaba segura de poder salir de esta, de que podían seguir adelante y luchar por el reino tenia de lo que todos carecían: Esperanza.

— Ze-elda.

Volvió a llamarla.

— Deten-te.

— No Link, no lo voy hacer — Y siguió caminando.

— Ba-sta no si-gas solo te hac-ces mas daño, sera mejor que te vallas.

— No Link no te dejare.

— Zelda.

La tomo fuertemente del hombro haciendo que se detuviera, después de varias horas al fin se vieron a los ojos, pudo observar como de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas en demasía, sin embargo ningún sollozo, quería hacerse la fuerte y solo dejaba que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

— No llores — Le dijo con ternura mientras limpiaba sus lagrima con la yema de sus dedos.

Pero el dolor de su herida volvió azotarlo como una fuerte cachetada haciendo que soltara un gran gruñido y se tomara el vientre.

Zelda lo llevo a el tronco de uno de los arboles mas cercanos y lo recostó en el suelo de tierra mientras el joven recargaba su espalda en el áspero árbol.

Miro la herida del muchacho y el temor y pánico la inundo al ver que casi toda su túnica al igual que los vendajes estaban empapados de sangre.

Las lagrimas fluyeron con mas constancia y apresurada trato de quitarse su túnica para cubrir a Link. Pero el reacciono antes y tomo sus manos impidiéndoselo.

— ¿Qu-e haces? — Le pregunto preocupada.

— No hace falta e-stoy bien.

— Por las diosas Link estas sangrando mucho tengo que hacer algo — expreso nerviosa y asustada.

— No Te preocu-pes por mi es-stoy bien — Este le dio una sonrisa pero no consiguió calmar a la muchacha.

— No Link ¡No estas bien! ¡Estas muy herido! ¿Que no lo ves? ¡Puedes morir!

— Zelda escucha...

Pero no quería escuchar, quería desahogarse así que lo interrumpió.

— No ¡Tu escucha! ¡No estas bien Link! ¡Tengo que curarte de alguna forma! ¡Morirás! Y yo yo-yo ¡No quiero perderte Link! ¡No quiero que mueras Yo... no quiero — Sollozo mientras lo miraba fijamente. Se aferro a su cuello con fuerza y empezó a llorar en su regazo sin importarle que con el acto manchaba su rostro con el liquido carmesí.

Link le acaricio los cabellos dejando que se desahogara, por un momento los galopeo de los caballos y las risas de Ganondorf desaparecieron.

El héroe Trataba de no llorar pero imposible, sollozo en silencio y dejo que unas cuantas lagrimas se les escaparan de los ojos.

Después de unos momentos el tomo el rostro de Zelda y la miro con determinación. Podía observar en los ojos de ella una chispa de miedo y preocupación así que para tranquilizarla le acaricio el rostro.

— No quiero perderte — Volvió a susurrarle.

— Yo tampoco quiero, no se que haría sin ti eres mi vida entera y si te perdiera es como si perdiera la mía... por eso... — Las lagrimas del muchacho también empezaron a salir con constancia y no podía detenerse, apretó los ojos con fuerza pero estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de decir — Corre.

— ¿Q-ue dices?

— Vete, sálvate y ponte segura.

— ¿QUE? NO, Link ¡Y-o no pue-do no t-te haría eso! tu sabes que yo ... Link yo...

— Te amo.

Lo dijo con tanta simpleza pero seguridad mientras la miraba con ternura.

Lo miro con sorpresa pero no tardo en responderle.

— Yo y-o también — le dijo con voz quebrada — Y por eso no te dejare, me quedare a tu lado hasta el ultimo momento, sin importa que no haya esperanza no me alejare de ti siempre estaremos juntos

Zelda comenzó a llorar con descolacionan, Link tomo su rostro y con cariño comenzó a depositare besos por todo el rostro y también beso sus ojos limpiando las lagrimas de su amada sintiendo el sabor a agua salada entre sus labios y por ultimo le dio un apasionado beso en los labios sintiendo una inmensa alegría al tener a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo a su lado, a pesar de que podían ser sus últimos momentos de vida l alegraba que los pasara con ella.

El Hylian también podía sentir como comenzaba a marearse, había perdido mucha sangre y se encontraba pálido poco a poco perdía la conciencia. No resistiría mucho.

Sin darse cuenta los soldados de Ganondorf y el mismo rey del mal estaba frente a ellos mientras los veía con una gran sonrisa victoriosa, sabia que ellos ya no podían hacer nada, estaban derrotados con el uso de toda la palabra y eso le complacía.

— Héroe del tiempo y la princesa del destino — Les dijo con sarcasmo — Creo que ya han vivido mucho tiempo en esta vida y en las otras.

Link y Zelda no le prestaron atención, solo se miraban fijamente con cariño.

El hombre gerudo saco de su alforja una espada larga de filo reluciente, en ella podían observarse machones y restos de sangre los cuales pertenecían a sus victimas pasadas incluyendo al héroe.

Sin piedad. Sin compasión. Y sin la mas mínima humanidad, con la espada corto el aire e introdujo con fuerza el filo de esta en la espalda de la joven princesa.

Ahogo un grito y abrió los ojos al máximo sintiendo como el fluido escarlata dentro de ella se derramaba.

En ese mismo instante susurro unas palabras al igual que el joven Link y después el cuerpo de ella cayo inerte y la vida se esfumo de los cuerpos de ambos héroes y murieron con sus manos aferradas.

"Nos veremos en otra vida"

Ellos vivieron y disfrutaron juntos.

Lucharon Juntos.

Sufrieron Juntos.

Y murieron Juntos.

Pero Siempre Juntos.

FIN.

* * *

LO SE es un final triste jejej :'( pero que les pareció?

Comenten y diganmelo jejejeje seguire dubiendo mas one-shots y capitulos.

Y si es la primera vez que me lees date una vuelta por mi perfil :)

Bueno Bay bay *0* ^-^ :D ...


End file.
